


Why Did It Have To Be You?

by spoopyJ, TheRapidFanGeek



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious David, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bullying, Crying, Deal With It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Mike and Ike Are Twins, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, lots of fluff, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyJ/pseuds/spoopyJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRapidFanGeek/pseuds/TheRapidFanGeek
Summary: “'Hey, Davey. You okay?' David turned his head and looked at him, before looking away. 'Yeah, Jack. I'm just perfect.'"David is in high school as a Sophmore. Sadly, even though he thought high school would be an absolute dream, it felt slow to him, and he hated it. He had a few bullies on his tale throughout his career in school and was constantly seen as a coward by them. That was until he ended up becoming friends with the leader of a pack of newsboys.Now stuff is changing for him, becoming a little better but the bullies became more persistent. He refuses to tell anyone.Now, lets "Watch what happens".





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and early morning in Manhattan. David sighed softly as his eyes danced over the words in his book. Nothing like a morning reading to get your day started. As he heard little footsteps approaching, he put a bookmark in the book. He then put it down and looked over to the room his little brother Les peaked out of. "Good morning, Les. Sleep well?" Les nodded sleepily. "Yeah.. Morning Davey." David smiled a bit and stood up. "Dad is at work, and mom is out shopping." He said as he stretched a bit. Les once again nodded. "What time is it?" The tired boy asked, yawning into his hand. David paused, and looked at a clock. "It's-" His eyes widened. "Oh shoot! Les, we're gonna be late!" Les' eyes widened, and he ran into his room, Davey going to his own. 

  
  
Both boys worked a job delivering newspapers to help provide for their family. Their dad couldn't hold a job very long thanks to his arm being broke, but he found a great office one and it paid alright. The boys still tried their best, however, to help by giving a little extra to their family. 

  
  
As soon as the boys were dressed they ran out of the house, and towards the World. They ran and ran, David not being the most athletic was tired, but hated the idea of being late, so he kept going. He and Les made just in time, Race peaking over with a grin. "And look who finally decided to show up." A few others peaked over, and Les waved. "Hi everyone!" A few waved back, and Crutchie came limping over with a cane. “Hello, Davey! And, Mister Les.” The blonde smiled at the two, and they smiled back. “Hey Crutchie. Sorry, we're later than usual, we lost track of time.” A nod came from Crutchie, and before anything else was said, they heard another familiar voice. “‘ey, Davey! When'd you show up?” Davey looked over along with Crutchie. “Morning, Jack. I just got here.” Jack nodded a bit, and a small grin got plastered on his face. “And ‘ere I was thinkin you wouldn't show up. Not usually late, y’know.” The raven-haired male nodded. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.” The two chatted for a minute, and then the bell rang. The boys flooded into the station, lining up to get their papers.

 

David, Jack, Les, and Crutchie walked off together after getting their papers. They chatted till they separated, Today they decided Crutchie and less would go together while David and Jack stuck together. With a nod and handshakes, they separated, walking with their buddies in different directions. 

 

As Jack and David walked they chatted a bit. “So, the weekend is already almost over..” Jack spoke. David nodded and spoke. “It's Saturday, we still have Sunday.” Jack chuckled. “I know, but still. That's one day.” David grin. “Counting Today, it's two.” They both laughed. Soon they stopped, and moved a bit apart, going to work on selling. David was enjoying this, his time outside, away from stress, and assholes. Or so he thought. He was putting some money he got from a lady in his pocket when he heard some familiar voices. He glanced towards them and tensed up heavily. It was some Assholes. Great.

 

David stepped away from their sight (by turning the corner), and moved back a bit, only for someone to place a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Davey. You okay?” David turned his head and looked at him, before looking away. “Yeah, Jack. I'm just perfect.” Jack gave him an unsure look, “David, you shouldn't lie.” David sighed, and mumbled for him to look around the corner.

 

Jack did as told, looking around it. He saw random people and some street attractions, then his eyes landed on the group of people from their high school. Jack got confused as he looked to David. “I don't get it? There's just people?” David nodded. “Exactly, there's people, and then people who are familiar, hm?” Jack paused. “Yeah, there were some kids from our school.” There was another pause. “Wait, are you scared of them or somethin?” David's eyes widened. “What? No, no, no! I'm not scared, just… Look, it's complicated.” Jack looked around the corner again, almost running into one of the kids. “Oh, Mister Kelly!” David winced at the sound of the voice. Jack just smiled. 

 

Jack was respected by a lot of kids, including most of the high school. David was not. Sure, he was smart and got some credit for being friends with Jack, which really, unless you're a newsboy he didn't care much. He definitely cared about his boys though, seeing as they all also rely on him. 

 

“Hello, uh, other kids. What’d’ya need?” They all grinned, getting bubbly. “Nuthin, we just wanted to say hello!” One spoke up. Jack nodded a bit. “Well, hello. Now, uh, if you don't mind I'm tryin to make some sales.” The kids nodded. “Oh course sir!” The same one spoke. Jack looked behind him, “Come on- Davey?” He looked around, confused. He then saw something on the ground. David news slash? Concern filled him, and he picked it up, before he could do anything else, one of the kids touched his shoulder. “Did you say, Davey? Like, David?” Jack nodded. The kid sneered a bit. “He probably ditched you. David may be responsible, but he's a jerk.” Jack turned to face him. “Davey is not a jerk. He must've run off..” Jack knocked the hand off his shoulder before running. If David went anywhere to get away, Jack knew the place. 

 

Jack found Davey panting in an alleyway, clutching his chest. “Yo! Davey, what the hell man? You ran off, almost gave me a heart attack disappearing like that!” David looked at him, eyes wide a little puffy. Jack frowned and was quickly worried. “‘Ey? What’s wrong?” David shook his head and wiped his eyes. “It… It’s nothing, Jack.” Jack narrowed his eyes. “What’d we say ‘bout the lying?” David pushed his lips together in a straight line, avoiding eye contact with Jack. “L.. Look, can we just drop it? Please? It… It’s not what you should be concerned with.”

 

Jack’s eyes widened a bit. “You were crying, so it very much is something I should be concerned with.” David looked down to his feet, and Jack stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. “Davey, please just-” David moved back. “I said no, Jack!” David raised his voice, which made Jack flinch. David didn’t do that often. David flinched back a little as well. The two boys sat in an uneasy silence before David spoke. “Look, I’m sorry-” “It was those boys, wasn’t it?” David froze, and Jack sighed. “Look, David I respect you not tellin’, but... If there is a problem, you can always tell me.” David shook his head. “No, there’s no problem. Look, I was just caught by surprise.. And panicked. Plus, when I got here, I just, felt terrible, that’s why the crying.” Jack nodded with a small ‘oh’. “Well… Alright then.” 

 

David was taught not to lie, which was commonly known. The issue with that is, he’s oddly convincing. He can muster up things fairly believable. He didn’t lie often, however, only when he felt it was necessary. He found it necessary to lie to Jack about why he was crying and everything. Lucky for him, Jack believed him, or he just chose not to push it anymore. 

 

They sat in another silence, though it wasn’t as tense. Without saying a word, they both walked out and started down the street to a new spot to sell their papes.

 

They were both back to talking and joking around by the time they got back to the square to meet up with the other boys. Crutchie and Les were already there, laughing with Specs and Race. Les peaked over and grinned. “Hey, Davey! Hi, Jack!” The two boys walked over. “Hey, Les.” David smiled back. “‘Ey, our lil seller! How’d today go?” Les put on a successful grin. “It went great! Some lady was feelin generous and gave me five dollars for only one pape!” Jack’s eyes widened, and a few others looked over as he started chuckling. “Whoa! Good job, Les!” Jack and Les high fived happily, and David patted him on the head. “Yeah, good job.” 

 

After a few minutes, they did a quick role-call like thing, and then they were off to the Lodging house. A few boys ran to the house, others strayed, but most just stuck by Jack who was in the middle. Les and David followed along, they usually go to the house for a while before going home. 

 

Once they got there, everyone flooded into the main room. David sighed, and laid back against a wall while everyone got to socializing and counting their money. With big grins, they all started on their dinner plans. A few boys went up to David instead of planning though. “‘Ey, Davey? Gotta question.” David looked at Race. “Hm? Yeah, what is it, Race?” Race smiled a bit. “You think you could cover for me for a bit? I gotta go to Brooklyn on some business, and I don’t want anyone to know I’m gone.” David contemplated for a moment, before giving a small nod. “You know I will, I do it every Saturday. Go have fun.” Race grinned. “Thanks, Davey, you’re the best.” David smiled and watched Race run off happily. 

 

The night was going smoothly for the most part. Crutchie was cuddling with Finch while Henry was making them laugh and Giggle. Race was gone, doing who knows what in Brooklyn. Les was playing cards on the floor with Specs, Jack, Buttons, and Elmer. David didn’t know what they were playing, he was busy reading to Romeo and a few others. They could read, but they liked it when David did it. He had a passion in it, that made them all feel as though they were there in the book. It was like he could turn Fantasy to real life in a split second if he wanted. 

 

The boys listened carefully as he read, and soon, even without David realizing, more boys started to listen. David continued, each word standing out as if it were the only one on the page. David soon finished reading, he read four whole chapters to the book and put a bookmark in the book. He finally noticed the silence and looked up to see all the boys sitting, and looking at him, grinning purposely. David felt his face heat up as a few clapped, and others complimented the reading. “It was nothing guys, c’mon..” Criutchie sat up from his spot of resting his head on Finch’s lap. “That wasn’t nothin! That was great, Davey!” Crutchie went on a small rant, making Davey's face turn a bright red. “Jeez, Crutchie, you’re embarrassin’ the guy. Chill a bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Crutchie Laughed a laid off of Davey with the compliments after Jack saved him. All the boys went back to doing their own thing happily, David and Jack staying where they were. “‘Ey, David, you and Les stayin the night?” David looked over. “Well, we were planning on it, if you guys are alright with it.” Jack put on his signature grin. “You kidding? We’d be delighted to have you stay over.” David nodded.

 

The night was getting late, and boys were getting tired. Les was asleep in Race’s bed, seeing as, and this is what David said, he went to the bathroom for some personal time, like he does every Saturday. It didn’t take long for everyone to figure out he left though. Just nobody said anything. It was about two in the morning, and David was still up along with Jack and Crutchie.

 

“Say, David, How’s that sister of yours doing?” David tilted his head. “Sarah? She’s doing alright. Her and Kath are going to an orchestra concert tomorrow, Kath so she can do a news report on it, and Sarah as her ‘Writing aid’. It’s basically a date.” Jack nodded happily. “Ah, good to here they’re still going strong.” David nodded. “What about you, Davey? Rumor has it you were running down the street earlier?” David froze. “Look, I was just, y’know, in a panic. I’m fine though. Everything’s good.” Crutchie nodded along with Jack.

 

The more talking they did the faster time passed. Soon it was four in the morning, Crutchie had already gone to bed, and now it was Jack and David’s turn. The two went to the beds, but David stopped, getting the look he gets when he over thinks. “What is it, Davey?” He glanced from bed to bed. “Where am I supposed to sleep?” David watched Jack think and suddenly light up with a small grin. “Well, I have an idea.”

 

David’s eyes widened. “NO--” His mouth got covered by Jack, and a few boys stirred but didn’t wake. “Shh! Don’t wake the boys.” He removed his hand. “I’m not, I repeat, not, sharing a bed.” Jack pouted. “Aw come on, it doesn’t even gotta be with me, share with your brother. All I’m saying is the floor ain’t comfortable.” David went quiet, and shook his head. “The floor’ll be fine. Thank you.” Jack shrugged. “Whatever.” He hopped onto his bed, sighing happily, and tossing him a blanket and pillow. “There you go.” This left Jack with one pillow and no blanket. David looked at him. “You didn’t have to-” “Yes I did. Stop talking. Sleep.”

 

Thirty minutes is all it took for David to have tried every sleeping position. It wasn’t happening. He couldn’t sleep. He shifted so he was sitting up, and looked over at Jack. He looked like he was asleep. David Crawled over, dragging the pillow and blanket with him. He gently shook Jack. “Jack.. Jack.. Ja-” His wrist was grabbed and Jack looked at him sleepily. “What is it, Dave?” David gazed down. “Can.. Can I actually lay in bed with you..? The floor.. Isn’t comfy at all.” Jack chuckled and moved over, patting the spot by him. “Told ya.” David smiled, and got into the bed, laying down and drafting the blanket over both of them. He curled up laying his head on his pillow. “Night, Jackie.” David heard some shuffling before a quiet reply. “Night, Davey.”

 

Finally, they got some sleep.

 

David woke up before Jack, and most of the Newsboys. He opened his eyes, and yawned, before tensing up. He felt an arm around his waist. He slowly dragged his hand up, till he felt an arm. It had to be Jacks. His face heated up. Was Jack spooning him? David started panicking, not knowing what to do. He finally decided on something. He slowly started to slide out of the bed. He was so close, getting away without waking Jack, but sadly he started to stir. David sighed lightly and stood up, stretching a bit, before walking out of the sleeping room.

 

As he walked he heard footsteps behind him. He knew who it was. He stopped. “Mornin, Jack.” He turned and looked at the tired male. “Mor.. Morning, Davey.” He yawned out.

 

David and Jack stayed quiet while David sat on the floor reading, and Jack just tried to wake himself up. The silence was long and nice, but soon Jack started talking. “We have school tomorrow, yeah?” David hummed out a response, confirming him. “That sucks. Weekend flew by too fast.” Another hum came from David, this one being in agreement. Jack glanced at him. “What’cha readin?” David shrugged. “A random book I picked up. I think it's a romance?” The silence came back, but it was strangely nice.

 

It took a bit, but soon Crutchie was up and moving. He came into the room with his limp and Crutch. “Morning, Crutchie,” David said, putting his book down. “‘Mornin', David. Mornin’, Jack.” Jack did a small handshake with Crutchie, smiling.

 

The three started to have a small conversation, everything going well. Soon a bell, like a ring went off. Jack grinned and walked back to the bedroom. “Alrighty! Everyone up and at ‘em it's time to hit the streets and make today's pay!” A few sat up slowly, others rolled out of the bed, but mostly they continued to sleep. Jack groaned and started pushing kids out of the bed. “C’mon guys! You either get up now or miss breakfast.” A few shot up at the sound of breakfast, and like a wave of energy sparked through them, they were running.

 

David walked into the room, dodging energetic Newsies as he did. He walked to Race's bed, where Les was sleeping. He chuckled quietly and gently shook him awake. “Les, come on. It's time to get up.” Les slowly got up, and David offered him a soft smile, which he took.

 

Once all the boys were out in the main room, it was time to discuss breakfast. As they were talking, Les spoke up. “We can go buy some food! There’s a cheap breakfast place by the coffee shop down the road. They just opened, but they’re really good.” They all nodded, and Les grinned. “Well, if they’re really that good, let’s go.” Race spoke up, and a few eyes landed on him. “Oh, hey Race, where’d ya come from? Didn’t see ya wake up.” Crutchie asked him, almost dareful. “I went out for a walk really early this morning. Just came in through the window.” A few boys nodded. “Anyways, ain’t we supposed to be eatin’? Let’s go!”

 

Like that, the boys followed Les, who was running because everyone knows most of the boys aren’t as patient as they should be. David didn’t run, he lagged behind with Crutchie to keep him company. Jack was up ahead with Les. David and Crutchie walked fairly fast and made their way down the street happily. “So, you and Finch still happy?” Crutchie nodded, “Don’t forget Henry. We got ‘im to.” David nodded. “Right, sorry, still not used to the whole, ‘multiple people’ thing. It’s cute though. Anyways, are you all still doing alright? Still happy?” Crutchie nodded with a cheesy grin. “Yeah, we’re still doin great! They’re the best.. I like ‘em a lot! Glad we got together.” David let out a small chuckle. “Good, good. That’s good.”

 

They made it to the breakfast place, and everyone flooded in. They had an hour to go before the headline was posted, and then another ten till the papers were released. They all sat down, and waitresses waited on them, they got the cheapest stuff they could, but also the stuff that looked good.

 

Soon every boy had gotten their food and a glass of water. Everyone was enjoying themselves’ David was doing math in his head, trying to figure out the price of everything. He quickly found that if everyone chipped in a bit, they’d be able to pay it off and have extra still. He smiled and started to eat his own food.

 

Soon all the boys finished, they had twenty-five minutes to get to the square. David’s plan went well, everyone chipped in, and they got their bill paid, with extra for everyone. With the bill paid, and their bellies full, the boys rushed out and ran towards the square talking. Once again, Jack was watching Les, and David walked with Crutchie. Crutchie and David walked in silence this time, though it was comfortable. Nothing awkward about it.

 

Soon everyone was in the square, and happy. David even noticed Specs doing gymnastic moves along with Race, trying to see who can do them better. He laughed quietly, finding it funny how the boys made it a competition.

 

When the headline was posted, the boys were up and complaining. It wasn’t anything interesting, just some new building that was opening downtown. It was just a hotel.

 

David found it extremely interesting. This is a brand new line of hotels, and, from what he’s heard, they’re extraordinarily weird. Each building is special, and every room was different, may it be a drastic change from one, or the slightest, they were different. David loved learning about stuff like this, he found it interesting.

 

Jack glanced at David, noticing how he looked lit up. “Yo, Davey, don’t tell me you like this shtick?” David looked back at him, then to the headline. “Actually, I do. I really do. These hotels are the latest in a lot of states right now, and New York finally got hers! Right here in Manhattan too!” Jack rolled his eyes, but smiled, chuckling even. “Wow. Whatever ya say, but it better be a seller.”

 

It was definitely a seller. David was once again with Crutchie, the two going at it selling papers happily. David stuck to the truth, Crutchie followed Jack, making up a story. David managed to sell most of his Papers to people entering restaurants, or a business, making good money. Crutchie sold most of his to bypassers and men who were walking into a subway, looking late to work. With a big grin, the boys continued.

 

It was definitely going better than yesterday with David than it did yesterday. No bullies in sight, and he’s already almost done selling all his papers. With a big grin on his face, he walked towards Crutchie. “How’s it going, Crutchie?” Crutchie shrugged, but his face held a grin just as big as David’s. Which was actually odd, Crutchie gets the same look when.. Wait. David looked around the corner. Just as he thought. Henry was standing there, trying his best to hide. With a small laugh from David, both Crutchie and Henry relaxed. “Not mad?” David shook his head. “Course not. I mean, why should I be? It’s not like he’s really distracting you. Most of your Papes are gone after all.” Crutchie nodded and then regained his grin. “This is why you’re the best, Davey!” David just shook his head with another laugh, then there was a small yell. “‘Ey, Walkin Mouth!” David turned to see Spot Conlon. He was fairly confused to his appearance. After all, Brooklyn wasn’t supposed to show up until next weekend. Unless it was just Spot? Spot ran up to him, the two did a small handshake in greetings, before Spot got right to the point. “I just wanna thank ya, without’cha, I might not’ve been able to see, well, y’know who. Well, all in all, I owe ya a few.” David shook his head. “Spot, you really don't gotta do that. I just felt it was only right.” Spot looked impressed for a moment. “Well, regardless, if you ever need anythin, you just come to me. Got it?” David hesitated but nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I got it.” Spot nodded. “Good.” Then they once again did the traditional Newsies handshake, this time confirming the offer.

 

Spot joined the group along with Henry. So now it was a group of four. The four headed down the street together, and soon enough Crutchie was done selling. As they walked Henry started cracking some jokes, making the boys laugh loudly. He was a classic comic. As they walked while laughing, none of them heard a boy and group yelling David's name. They ended up stopping anyways at a crosswalk. Then they heard the group. The three boys who weren't David Turned to the group, David shrunk.

 

The group approached and stopped staring at the kids between them and David. The leader of the group, a tall male who looks like he's seen some things, stepped forward. “Hey, David, what’cha doin here? Ain't ya supposed to be doin somethin wi't ya sister?” A small chuckle rose through the group. David shook his head, and turned around, meeting their stares. “A.. Actually today is one of the days I sell papes.”

 

The tension was high, and thankfully, Crutchie can read the room. And he spoke up, thank god for that. “Uh, fellas, sorry, but we gotta get goin'.” The leader frowned and watched. “Really? Can’t we just speak with, David? He had some explaining to do.” Henry looked at David, he was looking down. “David? You okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

David looked at Henry, nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine, but… Let’s just go guys.” David tried but was stopped by someone who was part of the other group. Spot gave them a suspicious look, before finally speaking. “‘Ey, can you let us go? Otherwise, there might be some trouble. Ain’t that right boys?” Henry and Cutchie nodded. “Yeah!” David was panicking quietly, looking around him, then he saw it. His passage of escape. He looked up, the other three were keeping them somewhat distracted. Good. He looked to the crosswalk, waited, and at last minute, before sprinting across the street. A girl from the group was about to go after him, but the light changed to red, and it was too late.

 

David ran, and ran, trying as hard as he could to get as far as he could. There was some lag in his breaths, and he dived into an alleyway. Once again tears began to fall. He hated the fact he was acting like a coward, but he couldn’t help it. He was just too scared of the bullies he had. 

 

It was yesterday all over again.

 

He sniffled and started to cry quietly. Mentally cursing himself, he felt terrible. As he cried, he heard a familiar voice. “Davey?” Was it female? He looked up. “S-Sarah?” Yeah, that’s his sister. She ran into the Alley and gently hugged him. “Oh gosh, are you alright?! What happened, why the tears?” Sarah glanced behind her. “Kathrine! Come Here!” Katherine walked into the alley, before gasping. “David?!” The two girls were spewing questions at him. 

 

David let them ask for a minute, before finally asking them to stop, which thankfully, they did. “Look, I’m alright.. Just, I had a bad day going and-” “David! Davey! Where’d ya go?” David looked to the entrance of the alley where Henry was. Henry looked in, and his eyes widened. “Guys! I found ‘im!” David groaned, rubbing his eyes quickly, and the rest of his face. Soon Henry, Crutchie, and Spots came in. “Jesus, Davey! You just runnin off like that, had us worried.” Crutchie was exclaiming. David felt bad for running now. “Sorry guys, I just.. Had to get somewhere.” Spot glared. “You had to get to an Alley? Bullshit, what happened back there?” Crutchie looked to the girls. “Oh, wait! Hello, Ladies. Miss Jacobs, Miss Pulitzer.” He then looked at David. “Spot has a point though, Davey. Why’d ya run off.”

 

It took a long time for David to convince them that he was telling the truth, but even after that, they had suspicions. 

 

David walked out of the Alleyway with the now group of six. They all stayed quiet as they made their way back to the square. As they walked into the square, there were already a few other newsboys. Sundays usually went faster than most days, so it was only about two in the afternoon. Jack and Les were sitting in a circle with Finch, Specs, and Elmer. Finch looked over and hopped out of his spot as soon as he saw his two boys. 

 

“Crutchie, Henry! Were you both hangin without me?” He faked a hurt look and punched them both in the shoulder playfully. The two laughed and gave him a hug. “Missed ya both,” Finch mumbled happily. “Missed ya too,” Crutchie said, sighing blissfully. “Yeah, we both did.” Henry chuckled out.

 

David smiled at them, they were cute after all.

 

It took a few more minutes, but more newsies started to pour into the square. Everyone was socializing and a few were catching up with Sarah and Katherine. David was just sitting and talking to Les, when Jack came over with Crutchie and Spot. “Davey, what’s this I hear bout you runnin off again?” David shook his head. “I just had somewhere to be, Jack.” 

 

The lie wasn’t working now. Jack shooed Crutchie and Les off, sitting by David. “Look, David. Is this the same reason for yesterday?” David went quiet. No answer was needed. The two sat in silence before David stood up. “I’m going home, Jack. I’ll see you all at school tomorrow.” With that David walked off. Even without Les. He left him for Sarah.

 

That evening Les gave David the silent treatment, and Sarah lectured him along with his mom. The next morning David woke up feeling alright, but the closer the time to leave got, the sicker he felt, till eventually, he threw up. His mom panicked and laid him down to rest in bed. “Mom, I’m fine, really, I just got a bit, nervous, y’know?” David’s mom shook her head. “You threw up! You are staying home till you feel better!” David sighed, but nodded, laying on his bed. He looked towards his sister, who was sitting there reading. She had finished high school early, and was supposed to start college here soon, but right now she was at home with David while their mom went out shopping. 

 

“So, why were you nervous?” David shrugged. “The same reason.” Sarah rolled her eyes. “Are those kids still bothering you? Why don’t you tell Jack or someone? They’ll do something about it, well, I’d do something about it, but I’m trying to respect your wishes.” David shook his head. “I can’t… Who knows what’d they do to the kids, plus, I don’t want any of them gettin in trouble over me..”

 

Sarah sighed but left it at that.

 

The whole day passed on slowly for David. He didn’t even bother checking the time after a while, because it never passed. That’s why he didn’t realize all of the kids got out, and now Les was walking into the apartment With a bunch of bundled up papers in his arms. David looked at him. “Hey, Les. What are those for? Homework?” Les shook his head. “They’re for you, A few are math assignments, and others are letters from the Newsboys because they felt bad you were sick!” David smiled for the first time today.

 

David read all of the letters, chuckling to himself as they went on from being nice to pointless, but still sounding sincere. They mostly showed concern and simple get wells, but they were still nice and cute. 

 

David went through the rest of the night happily, smiling, laughing, just happy. 

 

The next day he went to school. His father gave him and Les a ride to their schools. When David got out the car, he only got three steps away before he was surrounded by his friends. They didn’t look happy, and he was beyond confused. Then Jack spoke up after walking in front of him. “How long have you been gettin bullied?” David’s eyes widened, and he nervously chuckled. “I just got back from bein sick, and that’s your question-” “Davey. How long?” Jack’s eyes were pouring into him, and David couldn’t stand it. “I.. I don’t, I really don’t know. I’ve never been bullied, Jack.” Jack laughed sarcastically. “Then Katherine and Les were lying to us?” David tensed, and his eyes fell to the ground. He started to shake, and he felt as if he was going to fall. “I, yes, they had to be. I-I’m not getting bullied.” 

 

David felt his shoulders get grabbed, and he forced himself to look up and meet Jack’s gaze. “Davey, you and me’s is business partners. If you’s gettin bullied, it could not only affect you but also me. Now, tell us the truth. 

 

The tension was high, and David broke. He started to cry. All the boys stood there with a tension that disappeared to awkwardness. The didn't expect David to cry.

 

David hung his head down in shame, his knees gave out, and he almost fell, but Jack caught him. Jack held him close and David's body shook with sobs as they escaped his mouth. 

 

This was progress, thank god. Boys started trying to comfort him, everyone doing it in their own way. Some were cracking jokes, others were saying sweet things. 

 

The bell soon rang, and David followed them all in. The ones behind the group came up with a plan.

 

For the three passing times they had, Lunch, and Study hall, David had a few of the Newsboys by him, which confused him greatly. He didn't mind it though. 

 

He went the whole time at school not getting bullied. When school got out, and he started to walk to the Refuge with Crutchie, however, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled off to the side. Crutchie didn't notice. 

 

David was pushed against a fence by a popular girl. This confused him. She had a few other girls with her and a jock. “David Jacobs, we have an issue.” David tilted his head. “W.. What’s the issue?” She rolled her eyes. “Jack Kelly had no interest in me. Weren't you supposed to do something about that?” David looked away. “I tried, he wouldn't listen. I can't change him, you know that. He's stubborn.” David felt the girl's grip loosen, but then he was smacked. “You have one more day or el-" “Let the fuck go of my Brother.” David looked up. “Sarah?” The group looked over, as saw, not only Sarah Jacobs but the famous Katherine ‘Plummer’ Pulitzer. “Oh my god, you’re Katherine-” Katherine shushed her. “Let go of my Gf’s Brother, you preppy, female dog, thing!” The girl let go of David, rushing past the group. “I’m such a big fan!” Katherine ignored her, along with Sarah. Both walked to David and got right into babying him, asking if he was ok, and stuff like that. 

 

David got escorted to where they found Crutchie panicking. “Davey, Jesus, where’d ya go?!” He asked quickly. Sarah answered for him though. “He got cornered by some preps. One slapped him!” Katherine continued. “And, from what was heard, they’re trying to force David into getting Jack to go on a date with one of them!” Crutchie’s eyes widened. “Not happening, c’mon David, we're gonna do something bout this.” David would have went, but something told him he’d regret it, so he ran. He turned and ran. He ran and ran to where he lungs felt like they were going to collapse, and his legs would fall off. He climbed up a fire escape, and finally stopped at the top. He was at his apartment building, but he wasn’t planning on staying long. If his friends and Sister was to come after him, they’d check here first. 

 

He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. He sat in a corner on the rooftop, mumbling quietly. He shut his eyes, and ended up falling asleep in a stress nap. 

 

When he opened his eyes, the son was setting, and his neck hurt. He slowly stood up, and stretched, his eyes wandering around. He was tired, and in pain, so all he wanted was to do was sleep in a nice bed. He walked to the staircase, but before he could walk down, he collided with someone.

 

He stumbled back a bit but was caught. “Oh my god, David! You're okay, thank god!” David looked up to his savior. “Jack..?” He yawned. “What… what?” Jack hugged him. “You disappeared, and Crutchie and the Girls looked all over Manhattan for you, but they couldn't find ya, so everyone was lookin for ya, but we’s couldn't find you, and-” David interrupted Jack with a whimper and brought a hand to his neck. “Look, sorry, sorry, I guess I passed out up here.. My neck hurts cause of it.” Jack frowned. “Do you wanna go home?” David nodded, and got ready to follow Jack, but instead, he got picked up. “Jack, what?” He didn't say anything, just started down the fire escape.

 

He and David was silent as Jack walked down the escape to the window of David's room. He put David down Carefully, then opened the window. He then lifted David up and in. 

 

Although he was confused, once he was once again on the ground, he walked t his bed, plopping down on it with a sigh. Jack walked out of his room for a moment, then came back in.

 

David flipped onto his back and looked at him. “Was it necessary to carry me?” Jack ignored the question. “Why do you keep running away, David? You ran when you when yous was with me, you ran away from Crutchie and other fellas, and yous just ran from Crutchie again today! Why do ya keep runnin?” 

 

David was quiet, refusing to say anything as he simply looked at the ceiling. “David, I need an answer, what's goin on?” David took in a deep breath and spoke something he regretted immediately. “I… I just, I just haven't felt good around anyone anymore…” Jack froze and looked at him. “Davey… you don't, what? Feel good?” David nodded, and then felt his stomach betray him. He felt sick again. This caused him to sit up.

 

“... Do we make you uncomfortable?” Jack asked, scarily calm. David shrugged. “I.. I wouldn't put it like that..” Jack just nodded. “I.. I know you don't mean that David. If you did you'd be lookin at me..” He paused. “I'll.. I'll show myself out, though. See ya tomorrow.

 

With that, he was gone.

 

David met his family for dinner where he was confronted by Katherine, Sarah, Les, and his parents. 

 

After dinner, he tried to go to sleep. It was about one on the morning when he decided he wasn't going to sleep.

 

He climbed out of the bed slowly and then walked to his closet. He took out a dark blue hoodie, which he rarely wore, and then walked to his dresser, grabbing some jeans. 

 

He got dressed, and then put his shoes on, before leaving his room through the window. As he stepped outside he felt the cool night air hit him and sighed. 

 

Walking down the fire escape he finally got to the sidewalk. He knew where he was goin. Tonight was Tuesday night, and now it's Wednesday morning. He was going to Brooklyn for the weekly card game the boys held.

 

He sat a bus stop for a while and then got on one. He paid and started on his trip. 

 

Once in Brooklyn, he headed to the lodging house, or rather, Spot Conlon’s place. 

 

He got to the house and could hear rowdy boys, even through the closed building. He went to the door, and knocked, the house going quiet.

 

When it opened he was met with Spot. He didn't bother seeing who it was, just rudely asking, “What the hell do you want?” David winced a bit. “Uh.. Spot.. Are the Manhattan boys here?” Spot finally looked to see who it was, and looked taken back. “David? Huh, never seen yous in a hoodie. Uh, yeah, they're here… wait, why, and why are you here? You never come to the Wednesday card game?” David avoided eye contact. “I feel like everyone needs an explanation to the running…” Spot nodded, and stepped to the side, letting him in. “Everyone, the Walkin mouth is here and needs a minute!” Spot yelled, and all eyes were on David. A few people looked just as taken back as Spot was, thanks to them never seeing David in a hoodie. “Davey? I thought you didn't like goin out on school nights?”Jack spoke up. David didn't look up. “Yeah, I know, but… I couldn't sleep, and I think this'll make me feel better about everythin.” There was a nod from a few of the boys, and David started.

 

“I've been doin a lot of runnin away, as you all know… and I'm sorry for that. See, uh, there's been an issue between me and a girl since last year, and, well, she's just gotten so much worse…. And, I just, I need Jack to just do somethin for me, or, or-” a dry sob came from his lips, and the boys were concerned, Spot placed a hand on his shoulder, David continued. “She’ll ruin everything I've worked for, and I can't let it happen!” Jack spoke up again. “What do you need me to do?” David shook his head. “Tell her how you feel about her.. But Only Good things. Just so she gets off my back!” David flinched heavily, and clenched his fist. “I can't stand it! I hate it!” He started crying again. The boys were quiet, but then Crutchie spoke up. “What does she have on ya, David?” David's eyes widened and his breath hitched. “I.. I can't tell, just please, please help me, or, or I could, I'd have to move schools, or the city, and-” He took in a deep breath, and his back was patted gently by Spot, and soon Race joined, both trying to calm the panicking boy. “I'll do it, David, I'll get her off your back.” David still couldn't look at Jack, but he nodded. “Thank you...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is late because I've been sick, whoop.
> 
> Rebecca is a jerk.

David Couldn’t remember when he got home, but he knew he was escorted by the newsboys. The reason he really knew this was because he woke up to Specs, Race, Crutchie, Spot, and Jack laying on the floor around his bed. He smiled slightly, and carefully got out of the bed. He got dressed quickly, before leaving the room, and walking to the kitchen where his mother was smiling and cooking. “Mornin, Mom.” She turned and smiled brighter at him. “Good morning, David! I saw that a few of your friends snuck in and cleaned the house a bit.” David got confused, but then looked around. As he looked around, his mother handed him a note. It definitely got cleaner.

 

David took the note, and read it carefully. 

 

‘Dear Jacobs family,

             On account for your son's behavior, we decided to help him out by deluding him of stress by cleaning for him. We know you don’t like it when we come through the windows and stuff, but yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience. We just really want to help David out.’

                             Your son's friends,

                                The Newsboys

                             P.S: We stayed the night. It was too late to walk home.’

 

David looked to his mom. She seemed very happy. He put the note down and went back to his room. He opened the door and looked at the boys. He went to Race first. He was the easiest to wake up. This is the point, however, when David noticed that Race and Spot were cuddling. Usually, he would have found that adorable, but he was confused to why Spot was here. He goes to a different high school than them. David crouched down, and gently shook Race, him shooting up. “What?! What?” He looked around quickly. “Oh, ‘ey Davey..” He sat up, yawning and stretching. The sudden movements woke up Spot who was laying flat on his back with wide eyes. David stood up, chuckling. “Morning you two.” He grinned and moved to Crutchie. “Come on Crutchie, I know you’re awake.” Crutchie groaned, and rolled onto his back, before propping himself up. “Yeah, yeah. I’m up.” David looked at specs who was getting woke up by Race. He walked to Jack, and crouched, shaking him gently. “Alright, Mister Kelly, time to get up.” Jack stirred a bit in his sleep and reached up to grab his wrist. David smiled at him as his eyes opened, and then retracted his hand.

 

As all the boys got up, David walked out of his room, and to Les’. He walked into the room, and to the boy’s bed. “Good morning, Les!” David shook him gently, and Les opened his eyes with a yawn. “Mornin, Davey.”

 

Once everyone was awake, Mrs. Jacobs served breakfast. As they were eating, David finally decided to ask, “Spot, why are you here in Manhattan anyways? It’s a school day, don’t you have school?” Spot shook his head. “You were asleep for the good news, but late last night all schools in New York had to be closed for a safety check, thanks to kids in The Bronx.” David nodded. “Really? Aw, I was supposed to have a quiz today too..” The boys rolled their eyes, laughing a bit.

 

After breakfast, Jacob talked with his mom, before grabbing his brother and leaving the home with the other boys. They were heading to the lodging house, clearly. They all walked together, happily chatting. “Hey, David. At least now you don’t have to go through that one thing.” David nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, thank god..” 

 

Les looked at the two confused. “What thing?” Race looked at him. “Nothin for ya to worry bout, kid.” Les, still confused, simply huffed and started talking with Specs. That was until they got to the house and saw everyone hoarding around a car. All of them now confused walked over. Jack tapped Elmer on the shoulder. “‘ey, Elmer, what's happenin?” Elmer turned, smiling. “New kids. Twins, in fact.” Jack lit up and pushed his way to the front to see a pair of twins awkwardly sitting while a man chatted with the caretaker of the house. By the looks of it, they were new kids being dropped a the house. Smiling Jack snuck past everyone and to the boys. 

 

“Ahem.” The two looked at him, and he sent them both a kind smile. “Hello, are you both new here?” The boys tensed up, but one spoke a bit confidently. “Yeah, about to be anyways.. I’m Isaac, call me Ike, and this is Mike, My brother, and twin.” Jack nodded and held out his hand. “Well, Ike, Mike, I’m Jack Kelly. The ‘leader’ of this large group of kids.” The two boys shook his hand. “So, who the other dude talkin with the owner?” Ike shrugged. “He gave us a ride here from a private school we went to. He said stuff like, ‘you two can’t be supported by the state anymore’ so we got taken here.” Jack nodded. “Well, yous both are gonna be with me for a while. I’ll get you introduced to everyone and settled down in a bed.” They both nodded.

 

The tour went off without a hitch and the boys got beds (Jack and Race gave there’s up for them). Ike and Mike fit in pretty well, their sense of humor, the way they acted, and how they talked mixed perfectly with everyone else. Or at least Ike did. Mike was kind of quiet, but he was cool and enjoyable. David liked him. 

 

When the tour ended it wasn’t even one yet, so they still had a whole day to do stuff. Jack sat talking with Ike and Crutchie but kept glancing towards David and Mike. The two had been talking for the past twenty minutes, and it doesn’t look like it’s gonna stop. Jack didn’t know why, but he felt off watching David feel so comfortable so fast with that kid, it was like he had a magical power. It took Jack forever for David to actually relax around him, but this kid came in and was able to get him to relax in seconds. 

 

Jack’s mental rant would have continued, but Crutchie waved his hand in front of his face, cutting him from his thoughts. “Eh, what do ya want?” Jack looked at him. “Jack, I’ve been talking for the past five minutes! You weren’t listenin.” Crutchie crossed his arms. “No, I was totally listenin! You were complaining about how you’re bored and you don’t understand why we just can’t go out.” Crutchie nodded. “Well, alright. Now answer that, why can’t we?” Jack shrugged. “Everyone’s tired from stayin out late.” He sighed. “I guess we could grab the kids that we have who are awake and can hit up the town for a while.” Crutchie lit up. “We can? Then yeah! Let’s do that!” Jack nodded. He turned so he could be heard to everyone. “Alright! Everyone who is awake, and up for it, gather around! We’re hitting the town! Because who needs to be trapped inside all day?” A few people gathered up. 

 

The ones who gathered around stayed still while Jack took track. There was; Mike, Ike, Romeo, Specs, Crutchie, Finch, Henry, David, and Les, and himself of course. After he memorized who was going with him, he led them out. 

 

They all walked out and headed down the street, most knowing where Jack was leading them. Romeo stayed in the back quietly with Specs. Mike and David continued to chat it up though Les was with them, but Ike caught up to Jack. 

 

“So, uh, you said your name is Jack?” Ike asked. Jack nodded. “Yep, that’s me.” Ike nodded than asked. “What’s up with them three?” He pointed to the triple ahead of them. Finch was carrying Crutchie on his back while holding Henry’s hand. Jack chuckled. “Been wondering when you’d ask. Those three are all together. Been in a relationship for a while now.” Ike looked at the three, and to Jack again. 

 

Jack had a warm look on his face, with some pride. He seemed proud of the boys. Ike couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of those three being together, but he didn’t care. Let them be happy. “Ah, cool. I guess, anyways, I’m not sure how to feel, but uh, good on them.” Jack just chuckled again. “Yeah, we all felt kind similar, but we went with it. We all eventually got used to it though, and now they’re just a natural thing.” Ike nodded. 

 

As they walked, Jack and Ike got into their own conversation, until Jack stopped. “And we’re here!” Jack stated, in front of the door to a theater. Ike and Mike looked confused, especially when jack started down an alleyway with the others following. They started ragging the twins with them. Mike tensed, but David kept him relaxed, and Ike continued with forced confidence.

 

They stopped by a backdoor, and Jack knocked on it. It was opened by a female who smiled brightly and pulled all the boys inside. The female herself left those boys alone after talking with Jack, and the boys were left to wander. They made their ways to a main stage where they saw a tall female laughing with a few other assumed cast members. “Miss Medda!” Jack spoke up. The lady turned and gaped at the sight. “Jack Kelly, my, It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you! How are ya?” Medda walked over, and hugged Jack, Jack accepting it gladly. It was quick, and nothing personal.

 

The boys hopped off the stage after talking for a bit with Medda, and followed Jack to his ‘secret area’ which was an area above the stage where some stage crew persons could easily get to. It was fairly hidden though. It was an off platform you had to crawl to get to, but it was very sturdy, definitely meant to be part of the stage crew area.

 

It was stocked with snacks and drinks, card boxes were lying around as well. “Oh, woah..” Mike mumbled. David helped him onto the platform happily, then Les. “Yeah, Jack found this place himself while exploring the theater.” Jack grabbed Davids shoulder lightly. “That’s right! So all of you help yourselfs, but keep quiet, the show is startin soon.” 

 

The group stayed for a few hours, and a show did happen. It was some show none of them really listened to. They just quietly ate, drank, and played cards. When the show ended, and the curtains closed, everyone gathered their trash, and made their way down. They let Jack say a quick goodbye to Medda, and then they were out with the crowd. 

 

As they all exited they heard a small squeal. “Watch where you’re going you brat!” The boys looked over to see Les and a girl, David grabbed Les’ hand, and pulled him back. “Oh, I’m so sorry for my brother Miss-” David froze, and he saw the girl’s eyes narrow even more. “You.” She spat. Her and her friends were all hanging out. “What are you doing here, and letting your brother bump into me like that?!” She looked ready to kill, but then she heard another voice. “Hey, Miss, it was an accident. Leave the kid alone, and keep Davey out of it.” She looked to Jack, and her swoon was visible on her face. She glanced to David, and slowly a smirk spread on her face. “So, I see you finally came to your senses and brought Jack to see me.” She giggled sweetley, and batted her eyelashes at Jack. 

 

Everyone was confused, well, Les and the Twins were confused. The others knew who this was and what they meant. “Rebecca, ah, I didn’t realize it was you that was yelling.” Jack smiled at her, and glanced to the others. They got the hint, and grabbed David. Crutchie grabbed Les, and the others had David and the twins. Once they were far enough away, they let all gathered around a bench, sitting David down, and Les sitting next to him.

 

David grabbed his arms, taking a few deep breaths. “David, you alright? Need water, anything?” Crutchie asked quietly. “Do you need some food? Comfort food, anything? I can get it,” Romeo offered. David shook his head, sighing. His eyes had closed when he sat down, but he had reopened them. “I’m okay, I’m okay. Sorry… She just took me by surprise.” David felt a tug at his sleeve, and looked to Les. “You’re not mad at me, right? I didn’t even bump her, she knocked into me.” David smiled, and patted his head. “I’m not mad, you know that. Plus, I figured you’re more careful than to just bump into someone.” Les nodded and grinned. “Yeah!” 


	5. Chapter 5

The boys stayed at the bench for a while, just waiting for Jack. Crutchie and Romeo ended up waking to a building for some talking away from the group. “He’s taking his sweet time, ain’t he?” Romeo groaned out in annoyance. “It’s Jack, What’d ya expect?” Crutchie shrugged, messing with his cane. “I mean, at least David is finally gonna be off the hook.” Romeo nodded. “I guess, but will he really be? I mean, I’m not very smart, but I do know bullying and how stuff like this works. Mostly from me being the bully, y’know, back in those dark days.” He shuddered and then continued, “Anyways, what’s stopping her from pushing Davey to get her more stuff? She knows now that he can get things since he got her Jack, and well..” Crutchie nodded. “You make… A really good point, Romeo. I guess we’ll have to watch out for David then. Make sure he stays okay.” The boys both nodded, and shook on it.

 

Soon Jack had ended up catching up to them. By this point, Crutchie and Romeo joined the group again. 

 

“So? How’d it go?” David asked quickly to him. Jack rolled his eyes. “Terrible… She really got on my nerves..” David’s eyes widened. “You didn’t get her mad or anything right?” Jack sighed. “No, I didn’t. I just complimented her, and then got dragged into a whole thing.. She kept tellin me things I knew weren’t true, and.. It’s terrible. I’m sorry I took so long to get back, guys.” 

 

David wasn’t fully reassured about the situation, and was in fact terrified at the thought of what she had told Jack. He could only hope things would get better now.

 

The next week was when David learned his hope was useless. Rebecca had become more consistent. David was right back to where he started. He felt hopeless, he was afraid of telling the News Boys, and he could barely even face them anymore. Rebecca had one thing on David but that thing was a ‘life threatening’ secret. David couldn’t let it get out.

 

He would have been fine too, able to hide it and not be a nervous wreck over it, but the boys had become better at noticing when something was wrong with him. Specs was the first to notice. He told Romeo, and then Romeo started to notice. Romeo spread word to both Crutchie and Elmer. Word spread through the boys like a virus all the way till someone broke the news to jack. 

 

“He’s still gettin bullied?!” Finch flinched back as Jack raised his voice. They waited till they got to the lodging house to tell Jack, and they were glad they did. “Now, Jack, calm down, I’m sure it’s nothing to serious anymore.” Flinch tried reassuring him, but Jack wasn’t buying it. “That’s not the point! He said that’d it’d stop! It didn’t stop!” jack started moving to the door, but Crutchie blocked him. “Jack, hey, maybe it’s not the best for you to be storming out, just take a deep breath, c’mon..” Jack tensed, and groaned. “I’m going to talk with him, I’m not having it! Not here not now, not ever again-” There was a knock at the door. Ike walked to it. “I got it..” He opened it, looking out to see Sarah and Les. Well, he knew Les. “Oh, hello there~.” Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed through him. “Don’t even try.” Les walked behind her, obviously nervous. “Jack!” Jack looked to her, confused. “Sarah? What’re you doin here?” Sarah walked over, and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s David. He’s been acting weird, and has been trying to get our parents to move him to our Aunt’s house!” Everyone’s eyes widened, and a few looked to Les in worry. He had been crying, obviously. Crutchie gently patted him on the head in a comforting way. “He’s been what?” Jack asked in disbelief.” Sarah was stressed out, obviously. “He’s been trying to convince them to let him move away because, and I quote, ‘New York is getting to stressful for me being in school. Auntie has a quiet high school by her, and it’ll be fine.’ Jack. He really wants to leave!” 

 

“He’s not leaving, not on my watch.” Sarah groaned. “He’s not leaving regardless according to my parents, but the moving isn’t the real issue! Look, something big is happening, and he knows it, he wants to leave so he can just escape a problem.” Sarah paused. “And I know I can't tell you, I promised him, but I never said I wouldn’t tell Les, and he wouldn’t tell you guys!” 

 

Les stepped forward with a nod. “David has a really big secret that he hasn’t told anyone but Sarah, but one day Rebecca found out about it because of something David did, and now she has been using it as blackmail to get David to do whatever she says. This has been actually going on sense middle school, and it’s only gotten worse. The secret I don’t know, and Sarah won’t tell, but David is really scared you guys will find out. That’s why he’s not telling you guys about his bullying issue, he’s scared rebecca will tell you all his secret if he does.” 

 

Everyone registered what Les said, and nodded. “Well… If that’s the case, then we need a plan to stop David from getting bullied, without looking like we’re preventing things.” Buttons spoke up, “Why don’t we do that thing we did before? Just walking him everywhere?” A few kids nodded. “Well, that’s okay, but we need to amp it up.”

 

That’s exactly what they did. The next day at school David had three to four Newsboys with him at a time walking him to class. He usually wouldn’t mind it, like the last time, but he couldn’t face them. He kept his head down as they all talked and laughed.

 

What confused David though, was the fact they weren’t asking him a bunch of questions like they usually would. He didn’t mind it though, it actually felt nice to know they still accepted him without feeling they need to pity him. 

 

Pity.. Is that all they felt for him? He wondered that a lot. Especially the first time they saw him have a panic attack. He shivered. He hated that memory, so he stopped thinking about it. He knew it would catch up to him in class though. 

 

“Race… Can I talk with you after school?” Jack quietly asked. Race looked at him, and nodded. “Yeah, of course, Davey. Just meet me by my locker.” David nodded, and then headed into his classroom.

 

The end of the day came quickly, and David was a nervous wreck. How was he supposed to go about getting advice from Race? He’d have to tell him his secret, and he knew that’d be hard. By the time David had gotten his own things and made it to Race’s locker he was shaking and a nervous wreck. Race shut his locker and then looked at David, smiling softly. “You okay, David?” David nodded. “Y-Yeah, uh, let’s go..” Race nodded and walked out of the school with him. 

 

They went off to the side of the school, away from other kids. Race leaned against the wall, and watched as David glanced around, making extra sure there was no one. He then looked to Race. “So, what’d ya need, David?” David took in a deep breath, and looked around in his mind for words. “I.. I need some advice, and I know, this is so dumb, and you’re gonna laugh, and it’s going to ruin this, but I really, reall-” “David, don’t worry. It’ll be okay, I won’t laugh. Just tell me what’s up.” David paused. “You won’t tell anyone?” He watched as race spit on his hand and then extended it. “I promise.” David nodded, and did the same thing, shaking Race’s hand. 

 

“Okay.. Look, I… I have this… crush.” Race’s eyes widened. “That’s great Davey! Who’s the lucky lady?” David shrugged. “I-It doesn’t matter, but.. Uh.. I don’t think they’ll like me.. They’ve seen me in places that… well, after seeing no one would be able to unsee… They have seen me at my weakest, and, well… What should I do?” Race shrugged. “Well, If you really like her, than you should be confident around her! I mean, give her gifts, stand up for her! Girls like that stuff right?” David tensed. A silence took over, and David mentally counted to three. “I… It’s not a girl..” He mumbled. Race tilted his head. “Wait.. What was that..?” Slightly louder, David repeated. “It’s not a girl, Race..” Race’s eyes got wider than before, and he had pure shock written on his face. David looked down in embarrassment and some shame, until he heard a small chuckle. He looked up to see Race grinning ear to ear. “No way! No, no way! David, that’s amazing! I didn’t, well, I didn’t think you of all people swung that way! I mean, I swing that way, and that’s just great! Wow.. Okay, so you need some real advice? Guys are weird. If you want him to forget about what he saw, he won’t. You just need him to see something better!” He paused. “Wait, what is your sexuality anyways?” David smiled a bit, a little more confident on the situation. “I’m Pansexual.”

 

Race and David ended up having a lengthy conversation on this, and honestly, it was making David become more comfortable. 

 

“So why didn’t you tell any of us sooner?” Race asked. “I was scared… I really didn’t know how everyone would react, and I just couldn’t deal with it. I did start to become more.. Open to the thought of it after seeing you and Spot together, and the triple, but I just couldn’t deal with saying it, y’know?” Race nodded. “Yeah, I understand. It took a lot of confidence for me to come out to the fellas.. but by that point my and Spot were dating and he gave me a ton of the confidence I needed.” Race smiled warmly. He loved Spot with all of his heart, which was clear.

 

The two ended up finally leaving at six, sneaking away from the school. As they walked, Race couldn't help but ask, “Say, David.. is you being Pan what Becca has on you?” David sighed and nodded. “Yeah, actually.” Race nodded, then lit up. “Davey, that's it!” David paused, and looked at him with confused wide eyes. “What's what?” Race grinned. “If you come out before she tells everyone, you'll have no reason to be embarrassed!” David still froze, was in even more shock. “What?” Race rolled his eyes. “If you come out to the boys, they'll know about it before she spoils it. Then you gotta stop listen to her. Then she'll tell the school, but you'll already have us on your side, and you know will do whatever it takes to protect one of our boys!” David took it into consideration. He could do that, is possible, but the pan thing isn't just it… He suddenly got a light in his eye, one Spot recognized. “Alright.. but I'll have to find a way to do it… give me till Saturday.” Tomorrow is Friday, so technically he had to days to do this. Spot nodded. “Alright, but no backin down, got it?” David nodded. “Got it.”

 

With all of that, it leads us to the situation David was in on Saturday. Race and Spot, though Spot had no clue why they were doing this, were dragging David to the lodging house. Les following beside them. “Come on, Race! J-Just give me till next Saturday! H-How about th-that!” He dragged his feet, refusing to move willingly. “No, you said this Saturday, David, and you said you wouldn’t back down!” Race groaned out, turning on his heels to face him. He looked to Spot, and Spot nodded. 

 

Spot ended up carrying David on his back while Race walked next to them, holding Les’ hand so he won’t get lost as they walked through some crowds. David was a bit tired, he had thrashed around as they got him on Spot’s back, and it wore him out. He just silently soalked as they walked to the lodging house. Once to the lodging house, Spot dropped David off his back, and turned to look at him. “Hey, I don’t know what’s goin on, but whatever it is, relax a bit. It’ll all be alright.” David nodded. “Right, Okay.. Okay…” Race put a hand on his back. “Trust us. We all got your back.” David looked to Race and smiled. “Thanks, guys.” With that they walked into the house. 

 

As they got into the house, Race called everyone into the room. Les went to David, and made him lean down so he could hear him. “You’re gonna be okay, David. And if your not, I’ll kick some butt.” David chuckled, and Les grinned. “Thanks, Les. You’re a great little brother.” 

 

Once everyone was settled down, Jack spoke. “So, what’s the big idea?” He looked to the four males, though Spot and Les had backed up a bit. Race spoke. “Davey here has somethin to tell us all, so listen up.” Race looked to David, smiled, and then backed up. The floor was David’s. He took in a small breath, and then started, “So, I’m sure by now you all are getting suspicious of things, and you all know the bullying hasn’t stopped.” A quiet buzz filled the room, but David continued, “For that, I apologize for not speaking up the moment it continued. It was just.. Hard, and who knows what would have happened if I did. Rebecca, well, she could have told you all things that I’ve been hiding.. In which, I have decided, with some emotional support from a friend, to just come out and tell you all what she has on me.” Everyone was at the edge of their seats now, and Jack looked interested beyond belief. “I.. And he knows only one of the many, many things she has on me, so most of this will come as a shock to him, but, here it is.” David closed his eyes. “I’m not straight.” There were a few shocked noises, and David opened his eyes again. Some had wide eyes, others just nodded, as if they figured as much, and a few were just too shocked to register. “Well, I take that back. I’m not fully straight. I’m Pansexual.” Crutchie grinned a bit. David felt his stomach turn to butterflies, and he paused for a minute. “Look, I know a few are wondering why I didn’t just come out right away, but in reality, I was too nervous about opinions and peoples views.. And, this is only one of the things Rebecca has on me.. Another thing is that I used to smoke.” This made an uproar of gasp and choking sounds emerge. “What?” He heard someone quietly ask. “Back in middle school, peer pressure got to me, and.. I did a lot of dumb shit in middle school..” David chuckled weakly, and a few more boys were just shocked. He cussed as well, this isn’t like David. “Look, guys, I could list a ton of things that I’ve done, which she knows, and I regret, but I don’t think I’m going to. I know, I do know she’s going to tell the whole school about how ‘David Jacobs is actually a delinquent in disguise’ or something like that, but I also know I have you guys, and although your views might’ve changed a bit, I know a few of you will still look after me, or at least I hope so...” David stopped talking, and hung his head, but then heard clapping. Looking up he saw a few boys wiping their eyes, and some grinning ear to ear. “You’re a real idiot, y’know.” He looked to Jack, who walked up to him. “Of course we all still have your back! We care about ya, Davey, and that’s not gonna change. Who cares about what you were like back in middle school? What matters is who you are now!” David looked at Jack in shock, but teared up. “Thank you, Jack.” He hugged the male tightly. 

 

This was good. Everything was getting better, little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eey, If you all want to ask me questions, you can check out my Tumblr. It's a real trash heap, and I'm not super active on posting on it, but if you just, y'know wanna see what's up, or something, yeah.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapidfangeek


	6. Chapter 6

The next week, Monday, everything was going alright. David stuck with newsboys the whole day, making sure of it himself. On Tuesday, he did the same thing, but he actually told a few kids he knew since he was little about him being Pan. He told them to spread the news to everyone but Rebecca. All the way up till Thursday he was okay. Then he heard someone yell from down the hallway as he was walking with Jack and Crutchie to lunch. “David Jacobs! You have so much explaining to do!” The high female voice wasn’t hard to recognize as Rebecca. David turned around and smiled at her nervously. “Hi, Rebecca…” Rebecca stomped over, her face red as anger was clear. “I told you, you had a whole week! Why aren’t you done getting me stuff yet?” She growled. David just chuckled. “But I am done. I’m done being bossed around by you! Go ahead, Becca. I quit. Tell everyone my secrets, I don’t care.” The girl took a step back in shock. “F-Fine! I will!” She turned to the crowd that formed around them. “Everyone! David, who we all know as a good innocent kid is none of the such! And I'll start with the main reasons! He used to smoke, he's gotten into fights, he ditched school, vandalized and above all, he's not straight! He's some type of not straight! He has kissed a boy and a girl, and it's gross!”

 

There was a loud uproar of students, and she shrunk back. “Panphobic!” A few kids yelled, and others joined in. She ended up running away.

 

David walked out of school at the end of the day with a huge grin on his face. “David, tomorrow night, you wanna come to Brooklyn with us? Spot is having a card game, and I'm sure kids in Brooklyn will wanna hear your story!” Race grinned ear to ear as he spoke. “Plus, I'm sure Spot’ll be especially happy over it.” Jack chuckled out, wrapping an arm around David's shoulders in a friendly way. 

 

David nodded. “Y’know what, sure. That sounds fun.” 

 

David went home that afternoon. He ate dinner at six and was in bed by eleven. He slept peacefully, although he had an odd dream. 

 

_ "Jack!” David gasped out, reaching towards the male as he ran. “Jack, please! Don’t believe them!” Jack turned around as he stopped. “And why not! At least they haven't lied to me!” David tensed. “Jack, please listen to reason! Please!” Jack growled. “There's reason to listen to!” He snapped back angrily, before turning. The ground began to shake and two people appeared from the ground. “Jackie! Come on, let's ditch this loser~!” A girl spoke happily. David cringed and watched as Jack took her arm. “No, please, don't leave! You promised you would care about me!” Suddenly an echo broke through. “Davey!” David looked around confused and was dropped into black. “Wh-what?” He felt the void shake if that's possible. He heard his name being echoed continuously. Dragging a hand to his head he gripped his hair. “Stop!” suddenly the room froze. _

 

David opened his eyes quickly and sat up just as fast. Panting, and trying to grip on reality and something he can hold. His hand landed on something to his side, and he flinched, before continuing to thrash. “‘Ey, ‘ey! David, calm down it's me!” Jack gently put his hands and both of David's arms to hold him still. David tensed heavily, and then teared up, hugging him. “J-Jack…” he mumbled, burying his face into the boy’s crook between shoulder and neck. “I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry-” Jack had an arm help hold him up while the other gently rubbed David's back. “Jesus, Davey.. you had one really bad dream.” Dream. David paused, and then pulled back. Looking around he realized he was in his room. Thoughts of his dream finally started to leave as he became less delirious. 

 

Both boys sat on the edge of the bed in silence. “So what was your dream about?” Jack asked, looking at him. David stayed focused on his hands. “You… and the guys... it was about all of you. The guys just upped and left. Only you stayed really, but only to tell me you were leaving for someone ‘cooler’.” David shook his head. “I'm sorry for all that earlier stuff, Jack. I usually don't get nightmares so it was weird..” Jack nodded, and then stood up. “You sure that's it then? Well, are you okay to go to school? If not I could tell your mom.” David shook his head again. “I'm fine, I can go. Let me get dressed.” Jack nodded and before he left the room, spoke. “Hey, don’t worry about us leaving you. We’re not going to anytime soon.” He then left the room.

 

David was having a good day, but the dream kept flashing in his head. He got tired of it and ended up in the counselor’s office. 

 

“Hello, David. How are you?” Mrs. Yale asked calmly with a gentle smile as David sat down. “Well, I’m okay.” She smiled a bit. “That’s good, I hear you recently came out as Pansexual?” David nodded. “I did. No one’s been bothering me, so don’t worry on that.” She nodded. “Alright, now, what is the problem then?” David shrugged with a sigh. “I had a really weird dream, well, nightmare last night… And I can’t stop thinking about it.” She contemplated slowly. “Alright, what was it about?”

 

An hour in the counselor's office led to David leaving early. His mom picked him up and then he was off to his home. 

 

“Alright, Mrs. Yale said that you need to get some rest from stress. I’ll make you tea.” David nodded and walked to the chair in the living room. He sat down with a small huff. Looking over he saw the book he still needed to read. A small smile spread on his face as he grabbed the book. Opening to the page he left on, he started to read happily.

 

He got so involved into his reading, he didn’t remember hearing his mom come in and place the tea next to him, yet he knew it was there and took small sips off of it in between sentences until it was gone. He didn’t even realize it when Les walked in with a group of boys following who were concerned for their friend. At least not until he felt Les tap his shoulder. He finally looked up and became a bit shocked. “Oh, hey Les. When’d you get here?” Les crossed his arms. “You were on a reading spree weren’t you?” David paused, and looked to the page number. He read 145 pages from his last spot which was 10 pages in. Putting his bookmark in the book, he nodded. “Yeah, I did.” Les rolled his eyes playfully. “Nerd.” David chuckled, and patted his head, finally looking up to the other boys. Crutchie, Jack, Race, and Romeo were all present. “David, what happened to ya, man?” Romeo asked, “You just disappeared.” David hummed. “Sorry guys. I went and saw the counselor today and she said I've been under a lot of stress lately. She sent me home early because of it.” The boys nodded. 

 

They ended up moving to David's room to lounge around and talk. They all stayed till about six and then decided to leave. Well, most decided to leave, Jack stayed. 

 

“David, I got a question for you.” David nodded for him to continue. “Well, what were some of the other things you did? Like, you never, like,  y’know, right?” He hoped David got what he was implying. It took David a minute, but he laughed a bit and shook his head. “No, no. I never did that, Jack. Just little things. Like, Smoking, maybe eating a pot brownie, stuff like that.” Jack nodded. “How'd you end up changing for the better? How'd you manage that?” David thought for a minute. “It takes a lot of work to change the person you once were. I needed a lot of support mentally and found it in my sister. I overcame peer pressure and managed to beat the urge to smoke. Of course, again, Sarah was all over me about that, but I'm glad she was.” He made sure Jack was still listening before continuing. “Think of it like this. To climb a mountain by yourself would be very hard, but doing it with support and others it becomes easier.” 

 

Jack had to take a minute to register this,  but nodded. “Yeah.. alright, thanks, Dave.” He smiled. David did as well. 

 

“Hey, can I stay the night?” Jack asked after eating dinner. David looked to his mom who smiled as permission, and David nodded. “Yeah, you can.”

 

Later that night David couldn't sleep. He didn't want to have the same dream again. He groaned quietly and sat up. He glanced to Jack, seeing he was asleep. He walked to his window. Opening it up very quietly, he got onto the fire escape and slowly walked up the steps after closing the window. Well, he got up one before hearing a small “Hey”. Turning he saw Race. “Race? What're you doin here?” Race shrugged. “I left my math book and I was s’ppose to take it to Brooklyn with me.” David squinted. “It's nearly one in the morning and you're goin to Brooklyn?” Race nodded. “Well, yeah. I mean, tomorrow is Saturday, so I don't see why not. Pls, we kinda have the card game goin on...” David sighed and then groaned. “Go ahead and grab it, but be quiet, Jack is sleepin. So is the rest of the place.” He nodded, and walked in after opening the window.

 

When Race emerged, David spoke. "Hey, Tell Spot I'm sorry for not showin like I said I would. I just can't because of stress, y'know?" Race nodded. "I get it, Dave. It's alright."

 

He was gone quickly after thanking David, and David was up to the roof. Both forgot to shut the window. David walked onto the roof, and to the corner, he had ended up sleeping in the night Jack had carried him down the escape. He sat down and looked up to the sky. It was a pretty night, which you really don’t get often in the city. It was just one of those rare moments. 

 

David hadn’t noticed the boy walking towards him until he sat down, which made him jump a little. He looked over to see Jack, who was looking up at the sky with a tired look. “It’s a nice night, ain’t it?” David nodded. “Uh, y-yeah.” He looked away, and back up. “What’re you doing awake?” David asked. “I could ask you the same thing,” Jack spoke in return. David chuckled. “I asked first.” Jack rolled his eyes. “I heard the fire escape making noise. I sat up and saw your window open along with you gone, so I investigated. That and Race woke me up.” David groaned. “I knew he was gonna. I shoulda just grabbed his book myself.” Jack chuckled this time. “Yeah, now, why are you up?” David shrugged. “I don’t feel like sleeping. I guess I just really don’t want a repeat of last night.” Jack nodded. “You still stressin’ over that nightmare? It wasn’t a reality Davey, just a dream.” David brought his knees to his chest. “I know that, but it was just… startling. I don’t want it to happen again.” Jack took a moment, before wrapping his arm around David's shoulders. “I tell you what. If you have a nightmare, and I notice, I’ll make sure to somehow get it to stop.” David flushed a bit. “A-ah… You don’t gotta do that, Jack. I’ll be fine.” Jack shook his head, softly bringing him closer. “I do gotta do that. You’re my friend, Davey. I want you to be at your best, it’s not like you to be this way after all.” David looked down to his hands before plopping his head against Jack’s shoulder. “I know…. Okay, I’ll try and get some sleep. You promise to stop my nightmares?” Jack nodded. “I swear on my good name.” David chuckled. “You have a good name?” Jack looked at him in fake hurt. “David, are you saying I don’t?” David grinned. “Maybe.”

 

The two stayed up there for a while, just looking at the stars. It was for David to know he always had Jack to be there and support him. He looked at Jack, smiling softly. Jack glanced back. “What are ya starin’ at?” David shook his head and looked away. “Who would have thought that in less than a year I would be one of the few guys to see your soft side.” Jack snorted. “Me? I don’t have a soft side.” David gave him a look that said otherwise. “Don’t give me that look, I really don’t.” David rolled his eyes. “Liar~” He teased, almost as if he was testing the waters. Jack rolled his eyes back at him. “I am no ‘liar,’ David. I am an honest man.” David corrected him, “Soft boy.” Jack glared at him and finally noticed something after a careful look. David was very tired. His eyes were droopy, and he could barely keep them open. With a sigh of defeat, Jack retracted his arm away from David and slowly stood up. 

 

David’s eyes deliriously followed and soon he was stood up by Jack. He yawned and plopped his face into the shoulder of the boy. “Jack…” David whined his name out, and Jack picked him up. “Calm down.” Quickly, David wrapped his arms around his neck and erupted into a tired fit of giggles.

 

Jack got David back to his room and laid him down on the bed. “Now you get some sleep.” Jack turned to head back to his spot on the floor, but his hand was grabbed. “Lay down here.” David pouted and patted the spot next to him, before quoting what Jack told him, air quotes and all, “‘All I’m saying is the floor ain’t comfortable.’ You said that, right?” Jack blank-faced before climbing into the bed. “You really should take up debate. You’d kick ass.” David hummed. “I’ll think about it. Good night.” Jack turned onto his side, away from David. “Good night.” 

 

David slowly opened his eyes the next morning. Glancing to his alarm he saw it was about ten in the morning. Choking on a yawn, he sat up quickly. Looking over, he noticed Jack, who was startled awake by David. “It’s ten in the morning!” Jack’s eyes widened, and he sat up, hopping off the bed along with David. Then they heard quiet chuckles. David’s face turned from panicked to questioning quickly. Jack looked to him, slowly smirking. “Ah, we better hurry David. We don’t want to be ‘late’ do we?” Jack winked at him as he quietly walked to the door. “Yeah, you’re right, Jack. It is a little late though… Maybe instead we should..” He quieted his voice, and they heard a push against the door. Quickly Jack opened it, and two boys fell through, and a few others were stationed behind them. “Pranking us guys? Really?” David giggled. The boys who fell were quickly identified as Romeo and Henry. Behind them were Specs, Crutchie, and Finch. “It was all Race’s idea!” Romeo quickly got out, from the kitchen they heard a muffled protest. Race walked out and glared to Romeo as he ate a piece of toast. Les followed behind him with a laugh. “It was a funny idea, though!” 

 

It turned out it was about six thirty in the morning, not ten. Jack let David lecture them all, but he quietly admitted it was funny. They were all out the door after a light breakfast, and off to the square. 

  
They met up with everyone and did their routine of getting papers. Today Jack and David went with the twins to teach them the ropes. This’ll be their first time selling papers in Manhattan, seeing as the boys wanted them to have the honors of Jack teaching them, and all that mess prior happened. “Alright. IT really simple, you see the headline and determine on if it’s one people wanna hear or not. If it’s not, then you make up a headline, but not completely outta the blue. It has to sound real.” Jack told the two. They both glanced to their papers.  _ Teachers On Strike _ . “Teachers on strike? Is that a good one?” Jack shrugged. I mean, maybe. What’re they on strike for. “They want more pay, and are tired of setbacks,” David stated. Jack hummed. “Here. Lemme try something.” He walked to a corner. “Extra, Extra! Teachers on strike, kids losing the education you paid for because of it!” A few people quickly walked over, and paid for papers, before walking away. Jack nodded and grinned. “Did you two hear that? It works! Get to sellin, try getting business people, they have less time on their hand and usually pay without askin’!” The two boys nodded and then ran off. David got a small worried expression on his face. Jack noticed and tilted his head. “What’s wrong?” David pointed to Mike, who was grinning to his brother as they went off. “I’m worried about Mike… He’s timid, and it just worries me a bit.” Jack chuckled. “He actually reminds me a lot of someone.” Jack looked at David, who looked back, and then pointed at himself. “Me?” Jack nodded. “Of course, you. You were so shy when you started and had a lot of trouble getting over your fear of interaction. You did really well though because you had support. Mike has support just like you did. He has Ike.” David nodded, and slowly grinned. “Yeah, you’re right, Jack. C’mon, let’s get sellin’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, So I have a bunch of time on my hands to write, and I've been thinking, is there anything else you guys wanna see from me? If there is, just say it in the comments.


	7. Set up (Extra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really just an extra really short thing so you know why the next part will be the way it is.

Jack and David’s relationship wasn’t a secret to anyone. They were best friends and close selling partners. David was overly smart, and Jack was overly confident, the two together made a good team. David wasn’t one for lying, but he would usually come up with a headline using a little hyperbole, then Jack would yell it out, while David supplied him with papers. At the end they would split things fifty/fifty and everything would be good. They also usually sold fast while working together to the point they could probably get another stack, and then sell it. They never did though, it was unfair to the other boys.

 

Jack and David, they were just a good mix. To other boys all knew that, and the other boys also knew, Jack had a weird feeling for David. They didn’t know what it was, but Jack definitely saw David as something other than a friend. One of the possibilities is that he felt as if David was a brother to him, just like Crutchie. That honestly seemed like the best option.

 

Spot sighed, trying to figure them out. He sat on the edge of a roof quietly while thinking. He was in manhattan to visit Race, but hasn’t been able to find him. It made him sad, sure, but he knew Race was bound to pop up eventually. Until then he sat there just staring at the city and thinking. 

 

“Is this seat taken?” Spot was dragged out of his thoughts, looking over to see his love, Race. “Ah, there you are, Doll! I spent forever lookin for you!” Race chuckled and climbed onto the edge, sitting by Spot. “Sorry, Sugar, but I was out sellin in the eastern part,” Race shrugged out, kissing him on the cheek. “I just saw you sitting up here, and I thought I’d come visit. You’ve been lookin for me though? Did you ask the others where I might be?” Spot shrugged. “No… But I don’t usually ‘ave to… Wait, were you up by queens?” He shook his head. “The Bronx.” Spot gave him a look. “That far up? Why?” Race glanced around, and then to Spot. “I was visitin Sniper. Tryin to see how she’s doin, I mean, she is transitioning and being put in a rough place.” Spot nodded. “Ah, that’s right, he- She. She’s uh, Trans?” Race nodded happily. “Yep! She’s actually doin great too, not much backlash.” Spot smile. “Good, she doesn’t deserve that.” 

 

Spot and Race came down from the building, and walked around for a bit. “So, I got a question. What’s the deal with the Walkin Mouth and Cowboy?” Race shrugged a bit. “They’re really close friends, but I think Jack views Davey as a brother.” Spot nodded. “I figured as much, but I wasn’t sure.” Race hummed, and then slowly grinned. “Of course, no one is really sure… Why not a litte.. Interrogation on Mr. Kelly, hm?” Spot looked at him, and nodded in agreement. “Let’s go tell the others.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's bein evil. Me.

Jack and David wandered around Manhattan happily. Seeing as they already sold all their papers earlier that day, they were relaxing. 

 

“You should stay at the Boardinghouse tonight, the guys miss you reading to them.” David quietly thought it over. “Alright, but you lost your bed along with Race to Ike and Mike? So I can’t sleep with you on a bed, which means the floor.” Jack shrugged. “Or Finch’s and Henry’s beds. They all usually share Crutchie’s.” David nodded. “Well, that’s true.” David paused, and then lit up. “Hey, we have a little extra money, right?” Jack nodded. “Not just a little, David, we have about  _ forty dollars _ extra! That’s a record.” David chuckled. “Alright, sorry. A lot extra. With that and my allowance I could probably afford groceries and be able to make everyone dinner!” Jack looked pleased with the idea. David was a really good cook, just like his mom. “That’s a good idea. We can go shopping at the store by the boarding house!” David nodded. “Sounds like a plan! Let’s go to the square and make sure everyone is done sellin first.”

 

The duo made it to the square rather easily and in an easy ten minutes. It looked like most of the boys were there. David grinned as two of the boys (Romeo and Buttons) noticed him and Jack and ran up with pride telling Jack how much money they made. Jack just grinned. “Well, that’s just great! I have a little surprise for everyone once they all get here. Well, that’s saying they all do well.” 

 

As they all waited on boys patiently, word spread fast that there was a surprise, and now the square was a buzz of curious newsboys. David sat talking with David until he spotted Ike and Mike walking into the square with Crutchie, Finch, and Henry. The last five. David got up and hurried over. “Hey, guys! How was your first day?” Ike grinned. We got, according to Crutchie, ten dollars for myself, and fifteen for Mike!” David nodded and glanced to Ike. “Ten and Fifteen on your first day? On my first day, I only made seven because I had to split with Jack.” David heard Crutchie laugh quietly. “Anyways, that’s really good! Which means Jack can reveal the surprise!” The voice rang out through the boys, and all eye were on Jack. Three words, technically four, made all the boys cheer in bliss, “David’s makin dinner.” Everyone looked at David in question. “What I’m making is a surprise.” Then the groans came. They were still happy, but they didn’t want to wait. “This only because Jack and I made forty dollars extra today.” Everyone’s eyes widened, and cheers came again, congratulating the two. 

 

Jack took roll call, and it ended up they were missing one. “Ey, where’s Race?” Crutchie spoke up. “He went back to the boarding house with Spot, prolly for some ‘alone time’.” A few catcalls were heard, and others laughed. Jack got a sinister look. “Well, why don’t we crash this ‘alone time’?” The boys were immediately on board, but David shook his head. “You guys go ahead. I gotta go shoppin. Les, you’re comin with.” Les groaned but nodded. “Alright.”

 

Jack and David went their separate ways, and Jack regretted it the moment he entered the boarding house with all the other boys. Specs closed the door, and everyone surrounded Jack. “Mr. Kelly this is your interrogation.” Jack’s eyes wandered towards Race and Spot who had three chairs. Race had two, Spot had one. Race placed one by Jack, and the other in front. He sat down, and Spot sat next to him. Jack followed in lead, and sat in front of them. “Interrogation? Why. did I do something?” The two shook their heads, and Spot spoke up. “No, but we’re all curious. What’s going on between you and Davey?” Jack tilted his head. “What do ya mean?” Race rolled his eyes. “Are you two friends, is there a crush, what’s the deal?” Jack’s eyes widened, but that was about it. 

 

Jack was assumed Straight in public, but all the boys knew he was DemiBisexual. He told them last year. He never bothered coming out to the school or whatever though because he never found anyone attractive or anything to the point of flirting. He’s complimented a lot of people, sure, but no flirting. Well, that could be a lit. He flirts with a few kids from time to time, but his charm covers it.

 

Jack slowly shook his head. “No, there’s nothing.” 

 

A few minutes away, David was walking through a shop happily with Les. He was glancing at a wall with vegetables, thinking quietly. “Les, do you want soup tonight?” He looked down to his younger brother, who nodded eagerly. “Yeah! You make the best soup ever!” David grinned. “Alright, this is what we’ll need…” 

 

The two walked around the shop gathering ingredients to make  _ Carrot and Cilantro Soup.  _ They found cheap deals and got enough to make enough servings for everyone to have a bowl or two. It was cutting it close when David got a few extra things, but they only spent fifty-five dollars. David still had five left, and he was probably going to give it to Jack. 

 

David and Les walked out of the shop and back to the boarding house, once they got there, David opened the door, only to here Jack yelling. “Listen, there’s nothing going on! I don’t like David in any way!” David flinched, and then froze. Did Jack just say that? David shook his head. He was sure he heard it out of context. He opened the door fully and spoke. “Hey guys, a little help?” Eyes widened as they turned to look at David who had arms full of groceries along with Les. A few boys quickly assisted him, and he followed behind them to the small kitchen of the boarding house. 

 

David got to work ASAP when he finally had everything he needed and was in the kitchen for a while, Les would come in as his taste tester once in a while, but that was all the help he got. 

 

Soon the soup was done and David called people in to grab a bowl. Once everyone had their soup, Jack got his and so did David. David, instead of talking with Jack, walked away to chat with Mike, who was slowly socializing with Spot. He sat by the two and ate, talking a little.

 

Eventually, everyone finished and were complementing David while thanking him. He blushed, to say the least. 

 

“So what do you want me to read?” David hummed. Crutchie answered before everyone. “The same book you’ve been readin to Romeo and ‘em! It’s really good!” So it was settled. David started to read, and everyone was put into their imagination. They pictured the world they were in and all the characters with different personalities. It was amazing.

 

David was passionate about reading to the boys. He knew they could all read, but it didn't matter. They barely read. So he did it for them. 

 

An hour passed quickly and soon David put a bookmark in the book. The boys smiled and slowly came back to reality. 

 

“Jeez David, you sure know the right way to read.” Specs stated with a grin. David nodded and grinned as well. 

Soon it came time for sleep. Spot was staying over tonight and was on the roof with Race. David sat quietly on the edge of Henry’s bed where Les was passed out. Like Jack predicted, Henry and Finch were snuggling with Crutchie. Jack was fast asleep in Finch’s bed. The other boys were all asleep as well. 

 

Then there was David. David sat there, before slowly standing up. He didn’t move a step when he heard Jack speak. “Go t’ sleep, Davey.” David glanced to him. Jack had one eye lazily open and was looking at him. “I will in a minute. I’m just gonna go make sure I cleaned up.” David turned his head but didn’t move as he heard Jack shuffle a bit. “Alright, be quick.” David nodded and left the room. 

 

Strolling to the main room he sighed quietly. David had managed to not think about it to much, but him hearing that Jack said he didn’t like him in any way made David feel upset. He knew, very well, that he had misheard it, but his self-doubt took over easily in outweighing the boy's self-esteem.

 

David looked around, before at the door. He shook his head. He wasn’t going to go back to running again. He needed to learn how to deal with these things. 

 

He made his way to the kitchen and looked over everything. It was all clean. He brought a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them gently with a yawn. Curse him for being tired. He walked out of the kitchen, and the first thing his eyes caught was the door. His conscious kept telling him to do it. Run for the door and escape this trap.

 

David fought the urge, forcing himself to turn. Then a new voice came in, telling him a small breath of air wouldn’t hurt. David stopped, and turned back around, nodding with the voice, and walking to the door. “I just... Need some air.” He opened the door with a small smile. Then he heard the voice. He knew he was going to hear it. “David? What’re ya doin?” David looked over his shoulder to Jack. His own blue eyes looked through him until finally looking at Jack’s eyes. He was panicked and confused. David glanced outside and then took off. Jack’s eyes narrowed quickly, and he ran after him. He shut the door carefully behind him before running after David. 

 

David could hear Jack’s footsteps hit the ground, catching up to him, so David ran faster. Diving into an alley, he was going to continue, but then stopped. He clenched his fist and fell back against a building. Falling into a sitting position he shook. Jack stopped in front of the boy, small pants escaping him. “What the hell, David!” David shook his head with whispers of ‘Go away’. Jack crossed his arms and crouched down. “David, I’m not leavin. What’s wrong?” David just shook his head and buried his face deeper. Jack huffed. “I’m not movin till you tell me, David.” David looked up finally, but he had a cold glare on his face. Jack shivered and fell back. David’s face softened, and he looked to the side, tearing up. “Why do you care so much?” Jack tilted his head. “Because you're my friend?” Jack said as if it were obvious, which it was. David snapped his head to him again. “Am I, Jack? Or do I mean nothing to you? Do you even like me at all?!” David shouted the ending, not backing down as he gripped his arms. Jack looked taken back. “David… Of course, I do-” David stood up, shaking his head. “No, you don’t… I don’t have time for lying…” Jack stood up with him and glared. “I don’t lie.” David bit his lip, and started to try and walk away, but his arm was grabbed. “David. I don’t know why you’re actin’ this way, but I wanna know. Why don’t you trust me, did I do something?” Jack seemed a bit desperate for an answer. 

 

David groaned, rubbing his hand over his face, before glancing at Jack. His eyes showed some emotion. Jack was sadly able to identify it. Heartbreak. Jack softened up. “David, what happened?” David looked over Jack's face and slowly came clean. “I… I heard you talkin with the guys earlier… And how you said you didn’t like me in any way…” Jack finally was hit with a full truck of realization and looked dead at David. “Oh, Davey... I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were there… David, I like you, just not in the way the guys…” Jack had paused. David gave him a confused and hopeful look. Jack released David’s arm slowly. 

 

David was a good looking teenager, really he was. Raven black hair, beautiful blue eyes, a nice height, and appearance, even if his clothing choice was always semi-formal. What pulled it together though, was the expressions he made. They fit and always made him look a hundred times cuter, hotter, or something else, or even everything. 

 

Jack admired the expression for a minute, looking him over. From his eyes to his mouth, he loved it. He then looked to David’s eyes which still held that hope, that childlike belief that everything was ok. 

 

“David… You only heard the endin, yeah?” David nodded. “You misheard it, they were askin me if I liked you as a brother and stuff. I told them no.” David nodded again, mostly for him to go on. “You’re my best friend David, and I don’t think I should consider you a brother. You’re more, ya know? Like, I dunno..” Jack shrugged. You just mean more to me than that…” David sat quietly for a minute, his face changed to a contemplating expression. 

 

That one is Jack’s favorite. The way David furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He looked so concentrated on his thoughts, and it was something Jack had always admired about David. His ability to actually sit and think and concentrate. It was amazing.  

 

All at once Jack was overflowed with thought and ideas. His actions played out without him thinking. He put his arms on each side of David’s head. “I consider you a lot more than a brother, David…” His voice was low, and David shivered, his eyes wide and confused. Jack hummed, bringing one of his hands to David’s cheek. 

 

He slowly started to lean in. Just so slowly to cause a moment, but not ruin one.

 

Then it hit him, everything.

 

Jack’s eyes suddenly widened, and he pushed himself off of David.

 

“God, David, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me, I swear!” Jack exclaimed. He gripped his hair and took in a breath. 

 

David was flustered, confused, and concerned, looking at Jack in confusion, he slowly lifted a hand to his shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’s ok… Just, deep breaths, right?” David sent him a soft, reassuring smile. Jack looked at him and finally did it. He pushed his lips up onto David’s.

 

Jack had no idea what he was doing, and David had no clue what Jack was doing either. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the conclusion to this Story! I had so much fun writing this, and I'd totally be up to write another one! If you have a suggestion, don't be afraid to tell me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More cussing than usual.

Jack stood there for only a few seconds, kissing David, before pulling away, and looking down. “Uh, I’m really-Look, I know, uh…” Jack went quiet and rubbed his arm. David couldn’t speak. His mouth hung slightly open, his face was read, and he looked deadly confused.

 

The boys just sat there until David started to stutter out something. “J-Jack why- you kissed me…” Jack nodded a small bit. “I-I’m real sorry, Dave…” David slowly shook his head, and then brought a finger to his lip. He felt them gently and quickly removed his hand.

 

Jack had ran off after David removed his hand, and David let him, he knew it was what Jack needed. He walked to the Boarding House by himself and headed inside. He then headed to the Bedroom and laid in Finch’s bed since Jack wasn’t there. 

 

The night flew by after David closed his eyes, and as usual, he woke up first. After he woke up, he felt a sting hit his stomach for memories of the kiss came flying back. He emerged into the main room, spotting Race and Spot talking to a not fully awake Crutchie. “Morning guys…” Race looked over. “Mornin’, Davey.” He paused. “Hm. You feelin sick?” David shook his head. “No, why?” Spot looked over and hummed. “You’re kinda pale. You just woke up? You might just be a regaining your color.” 

 

David talked for a few minutes with the boys, before finally asking, “Actually, guys… Can I have some advice?” Spot answered, “Yeah, sure, but we might not be much help.” David nodded, and then started. “Well, what would you guys do if your best friend kissed you after telling you, you were more than a brother to him, and he got really close, and then bam! He kisses you, what would you do?” Spot and Race sat there for a moment. “Okay… So, your best friend kisses you... What would you do, Is the sum of the question?” Race asked quietly. David nodded. Spot answered first, “Well, depends on my view of the friend. If I liked him, like y’know, how I liked Race, then yeah. I’d totally enjoy it, maybe kiss back. If I didn’t have feelings, I’d turn them down, tell them off right away.” 

 

Race answered shortly after him. “I’d tell them how I feel right away, not continue the kiss. That way, hopes don’t get to high.” He paused, then went on, “But really, do whatever you're comfortable with, but you gotta tell them how you feel somehow.” David nodded and hummed. “Thanks, I’ll be back soon. I gotta go do what I gotta do…”

 

David was out the door quickly. He glanced around and then took off down the street to the building down it. It had a billboard on it, and it was Jack’s extra sleeping place/workspace. David climbed up the fire escape on the side of the building. Once to the top, the boy glanced around before spying the boy he was looking for. 

 

Jack looked like a mess. He was sitting against the wall, lazily sketching while rubbing his eyes in between lines. The raven hair mail slowly approached him. “Hey, uh, Jack…” Jack flinched, and he looked up at David. “Oh, uh, D-David, what’re you... Uh, doin here?” He looked over Jack’s face carefully. There were a few stain marks from crying, and bags under his eyes, probably from not sleeping. Davey crouched down, and gently took his face into his hand, wiping some of the dried tears marks off. “I’m really sorry, Jack. About last night, I-” Jack interrupted him. “No, no, it was my mistake, Dave, I swear, I’m really sorry… Can we just forget about it?” David shrugged. “I mean, why? It’s not like we could, it’d be-” “For me? Please…” David looked at Jack’s face which pleaded for him to just drop it. David unwillingly nodded and painfully smiled. “Of course. Now come one, we gotta sell papes, right?” Jack slowly smiled and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

It was shaky for the Monday and Tuesday. The two were awkward around each other, and couldn’t keep up a conversation on Wednesday they were better, and on Thursday and most of Friday, they were back to normal. Most of Friday, from morning until school dismissed. David walked to his locker with Jack, both happily talking. As David opened it and put his stuff into his backpack, he glanced to Jack who was making faces at a girl. David felt a sting of Jealousy prick at him, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. As he pulled his backpack out of his locker, he heard the girl approach and start talking with Jack. David looked over and saw Jack wink at her after pulling out of a kiss on the cheek. He shut his locker, a bit to hard, and then started to speed walk out in a small rage of envy.  _ Who was that girl? Since when did Jack kiss a girl? _ Jack quickly went after him after he said goodbye to the girl. “Hey, Davey, wait up!” David kept his eyes on the ground as he continued to walk. Jack’s smile faded, and he paused, before quickly catching up to David. “David, are you okay?” David nodded. “Are you sure?” Another nod. “You kinda rushed off there, are you really sure-” “Yes! I’m positive, Jack!” David sent him a look, and Jack shut up for a moment, before slowly starting. “Is it that girl? Was she a bully or somethin?” David went quiet, before slowly speaking up. “Jack… Was that kiss meaningless?” Jack looked confused. “What?” David pursed his lips, stopping in his track, and fully facing him. “The kiss, was it meaningless? When you kissed me, did it mean anything?” David seemed a bit angry. “David, i thought we agreed to forget about it… What is this all about?” David tensed, “Just answer the damn question!” He spat out, and sent a tight glare towards Jack. Jack winced. “Davey, calm down, tell me where this is coming from!” A few newsboys had gathered and stood a bit away. “You want to know what this is about? Fine!”

 

This was about so much, so much more than what even David had expected. So much that David couldn’t control memories that flooded into his head, and every emotion they made him feel, but in it all, he came to one conclusion in every one of them.

 

_ “Hey, are you a new kid?” David glanced at a male and felt his breath get caught in his throat. He nervously stuttered for an answer. “Yea- ye-yes! Yes, I am, I’m David.” Les poked out from behind him. “And I’m Les, his little brother!” The male grinned and held his hand out to Les. “I’m Jack Kelly, the ‘leader’ here. Nice to meet ya, Les.” Les shook his hand happily, and then he moved it to David. “Nice to meet you as well, David.” David shakily shook his hand with a nod. _

 

_ David looked to Jack as he walked away, “Hey, you wanna come over for dinner… My mom is a really good cook.” David offered with a smile. Jack paused but smiled brightly. “I’d love that.” David looked away embarrassed with a nod as he led Jack to his apartment. _

 

_ Jack walked with David. “Hey, you wanna come to the Boarding House after we’re done sellin? We could use some company, plus you’ve only been there to pick up Les, right? You can actually come in and visit this time.” Jack stated. David looked at him and flushed lightly. “Uh, y-yeah… Sure, I’ll come over after.” Jack hummed with a nod. “Alright, cool. Fair warnin though, Crutchie is sick, so be wary.” _

 

The times Jack found him on the roof played in his head, every time Jack had comforted him in some way, all the smiles and laughs they shared.

 

He was always different with Jack, either feeling flustered, confident and a mix of others. 

 

He liked Jack more than a friend. He dared to say he and a crush and so much more. That was the conclusion. He loved Jack Kelly.

 

He looked at Jack who had a waiting look, and started his rant, “Not even a week ago, you had kissed me, and then just told me to forget about it, and just two minutes ago you kissed a girl on the cheek with no context and she’s okay! Goddamnit Jack, why did you have to do this to me?! Do you know how I’ve been feeling since then? I’ve been destroying myself inside out over you! Jack Kelly, the boy who everyone wants and **I can’t have** !” David shouted and tears began to gather. “Everyday since I’ve met you I’ve teared myself up over this! When I went up to the roof I was finally going to tell you everything, spill out all the feeling I’ve kept pent up inside and you just told me to forget about the only thing that gave me the confidence! You-- I love you!” The air became tense as tears spilled from David. Jack reached out gently. “David, I-” David turned away from him. “ **Why did it have to be you?** ” He asked sadly. **“** Why did you have to come along and screw up my life, I want- I need to hate you... do you even understand how I feel, Jack?” He looked to Jack, who tried to speak, but he looked on the verge of breaking. “I thought so. Goodbye, Jack.” 

 

Jack kicked the wall of the school once David was gone, and started just trying to destroy it. “Hey- hey, Jack, calm down! It’ll be okay, C'mon!” Race and Crutchie both grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Jack looked to Crutchie, and hugged him, burying his face into his shoulder and screaming into it. Crutchie gently hugged him, and patted his back, dropping his Crutch. “Alright, shh… calm down, Jack, it’s okay… David was just a little upset, it’ll be okay… Calm down, please.” Jack slowly stopped completely thrashing and screaming, and just shook while quietly mumbling. 

 

“He had mutual feelings, Crutchie… I never knew…” Crutchie nodded, and Jack slowly pulled out of the hug as Finch picked up Crutchie’s crutch, handing it to him. “David will end up talkin to you again, Jack, don’t sweat it…” Race spoke softly. “You don't get it… He loved me. He really loved me, and I blew my fucking chance by being an oblivious asshole!” Everyone felt terrible, this wasn’t the way they usually see Jack, it was unsettling. 

 

The next day the boys gathered in the square as usual and waited. They all were really waiting for one person though. David. 

 

He never showed. Sarah did, however, with Les, and was really just there to drop him off. She sent a look to Jack which showed him that his hopes were let up. 

 

On Sunday the same thing happened. Les was dropped off by Sarah, and David was nowhere to be found. Les went with Jack on Sunday, and Jack couldn’t help but ask Les some questions as they walked and sold papers. “So, how’s David?” Les took a moment. “He’s upset at something. He hasn’t come out of his room a lot, and isn’t eating a lot… It has everyone really worried… He’s only told Sarah and Mom what’s wrong, but… they won’t tell me.” Jack nodded and felt guilt rise in him. “Has… he been crying at all?” Les nodded. “A little. Yesterday at dinner he cried after being asked something by my mom.” 

 

That night Jack couldn’t sleep. He had to talk to David, he had to see if he could get him to forgive him, he had to get David to feel happy. 

 

He wanted to see him smile, and laugh, and talk to him. It was a holiday tomorrow, which meant no school, which meant he could visit David and be okay. Jack nodded and slowly got out of Finch’s bed, before heading to the door. He threw his shoes on, and opened the door, closing it behind him and looking up only to come face to face with David. David’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked down. “H-Hey, Jack..” His voice was raspy, and sounded tired. He was dressed in blue themed plaid pajama pants and a black hoodie. “O-Oh, David, I, uh… I’ll just, I was heading out.. Um..” David bit his lip, before looking at Jack. Jack looked back at him. “Hey, I… I wanna apologize agai-” David slammed his lips onto Jack’s, pushing him up against the door by the force. Jack’s eyes widened, and slowly he teared up and started crying, kissing back lightly.

 

Jack's legs gave out and both slowly fell to the floor, sitting on their knees.

 

Both of them pulled away and looked at each other, David tearing up, but gently wiping Jack’s tears away. “Can we try this, please? Can we… Can we like each other and hug each other…? Please… Can- no. Will you go out with me Jack?” Jack nodded. “Of course I will, you dork. I really truly definitely will.” 

 

They kissed again, faces wet with tears. They held onto each other tightly and slowly started laughing into the kiss as more tears spilled. Their laugh echoed through the streets and they heard cheering. Looking up to the windows, which were now open, they saw Newsboys cheering. They started laughing again and wiped away their tears. Jack pulled back and stood up, offering David his hand. David took it gently, and was pulled up.

 

They were a mess, and it was going to be a shaky start, but it was only the beginning to their relationship as finally lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this goes better than the Hamilton fic I was writing.


End file.
